


Someday

by pamymex3girl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees her it's over in a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the multi-ship war at bsg epics on livejournal. 
> 
> This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, and I'm not sure I really like it.

The first time he sees her is over in a second. 

They pass each other on their way to their destinations, she’s talking to some guy he later learns is called Helo, and he’s in a conversation with somebody whose name he’s already forgotten. (Which, he’ll admit, isn’t a good thing.) She doesn’t notice him, he knows that, and in all honesty, he only saw her by coincidence, because he just happened to look up in that moment. 

She was beautiful. 

For a second he wanted to turn around and follow her, ask her for her name and just speak to her. But his father was waiting and he really wanted this day to be over as fast as possible. Perhaps he’d find a moment to talk to her later. 

And at least find out her name. 

*~*

The Chief tells him her name is Sharon but she goes by Boomer. 

When he asks why the others laugh hysterically. 

(Sharon, he thinks, such a beautiful name, but he’ll call her Boomer if she really wants that.)

*~*

He contemplates talking to her. 

Going to her and just talking to her, under the guise of talking to a pilot. But there’s no point really. He’s leaving and it will be a long time before he comes back, there is no way they’ll ever be anything. 

It’s better this way. 

*~*

The world ends around them, suddenly and painfully. 

(His mother is dead, is his first thought, but at least his father is alive.)

It should really tell him something that Boomer is the third person he thinks about, even before Kara. 

*~*

When he sees her standing there, shaken but alive, next to her raptor, he can’t help it. 

He just walks up to her and kisses her. 

(Not his best thought out plan. )

She’s taken back at first, but then she’s kissing him back. And he’s never going to forget the feeling of her soft lips against his or the way she pulls him closer to her. Or the fact that when he pulls back, she’s smiling and blushing. 

She stammers that this isn’t the moment and that she has a boyfriend. 

(Of course she has a boyfriend, how could such a beautiful woman not have one.)

‘We’re alive Boomer, we’re alive, this is exactly the moment for this.’

Then, he kisses her again, just because he can – and, he mentally apologizes to her boyfriend, whoever he is, but they’re alive and he just has to. A boyfriend, she might have, he thinks, but it doesn’t stop her from kissing him back. 

She smiles at him when he pulls back. 

Then it’s time for the real world to take hold again and there is no more time for anything. 

*~*

Sometimes, he catches her staring at him. 

When she realizes she’s been caught, she blushes. He loves the way her cheeks color red and makes it his mission to make her blush as much as he can. (And yes, he knows all the rumors about her and the chief, but they’re broken up so what does it matter?) He walks close to her, stands right behind her when she’s showing him something. 

It’s a miracle really that no one has caught on. 

(Not even his father and the old man says he knows everything that happens on his ship.)

*~*

When he comes back from his adventure with Zarek – of which the less thought the better – she’s not among the pilots that are awaiting his return. 

He tries not to think about what that means. 

(His broken heart is not her fault. She never indicated she liked him, besides kissing him back that is.)

But when he gets back to his bunk – having been given time off – she’s there. Shaking and clearly worried and before he can ask her what is wrong, she’s hugging him and kissing him desperately. They’ll have to talk about it later, he thinks, as she kisses him, but for now this is what he needs (wants.)

Later, as she’s lying in his arms, she whispers ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

‘Me too,’ he says, ‘me too.’

(It’s really another miracle that nobody saw her leave. He’s not sure why they’re having so much luck.)

*~**~*

She’s falling apart. 

Everyone can see that, everyone is worried about her. She has a serious amount of friends, which is a good thing because when he asks about her wellbeing nobody thinks that much about it. Thank the gods, because Boomer asked him to make sure nobody found out. Not that they ever became anything, because before they could Boomer started falling apart. 

Everyone thinks it’s because of her breakup with the chief on top of everything else. 

But it isn’t. 

(He knows because in his arms, she was happy.)

He tries talking to her, but she won’t look at him and he can’t think of anything he can do for her. 

‘I’m fine.’ She answers every time someone asks. And he knows she isn’t, he knows, but none of them are so what is he supposed to do? 

He does nothing. 

*~*

She looks vulnerable lying in the hospital bed. 

He can’t believe she tried to kill herself. Yes, he’d known how bad she was doing – everyone did – but he hadn’t expected this. And he knows she tried to kill herself – everyone knows – no matter how much she denies it. When he walks into the room, he tells himself he’ll help her even if she doesn’t want his help. 

She turns her back when she realizes it’s him. 

‘Sharon…’

(He never calls her Sharon, only when it’s important like now.)

‘Go away.’

And she sounds so detached, so cold, that he can’t find a way to answer her. So he goes. 

He knows now he should have stayed. 

But he’s weak. 

*~*

She smiles at his father – the first smile he’s seen in a long time – as he holds out his hand to shake hers. 

Then she shoots him. 

It happens so fast that it’s over before anyone notices something has happened at all. And he’s screaming and fighting, and he hates her and he wants to kill her. 

Traitor, he thinks, Cylon. 

I hate you, he screams. 

She doesn’t say anything. 

*~*

 

They shoot her during her walk of shame. 

She dies in the Chief’s arms, because to the world he’s the only one that mattered to him. 

(Somehow he and Boomer – never Sharon again – flew under the radar. He’s kind of grateful for that, even if he doesn’t understand how it happened.)

She dies hated. 

She dies a traitor. 

She deserves no less. 

*~*

The worst part isn’t the anger, or the fact she betrayed him. 

No, the worst part is that after all that she has done, after all he has discovered, he still loves her. He can still feel her lips against his and those moments they spend together are still wonderful.

He should hate her. 

He should never want to see her again. 

He doesn’t. 

(It’s best if no one ever finds out.)

*~*

When he finds out she died, he doesn’t react.

(He says good riddance because the Colonel is expecting it, but nothing else.)

But that night, when he’s alone, he cries.

He grieves for her. 

(Oh, gods, he wishes he didn’t.)

*~*  
His heart is shattered, broken beyond repair, and no one even notices. 

No one knows. 

He’s not sure if he’s truly grateful for that or if he wants someone to tell him it will all be ok. 

(He contemplates telling the chief because at least he would understand, but decides against it.)

*~*

He envies Helo. 

Envies him because the other man can still live his love, even if it’s restricted and he’s shunned for it. And he understands, he understands how you can fall in love with her. (It’s not Boomer, he knows that, he doesn’t understand it, but he knows it.) He understands that you can still love her, even after finding out the truth. 

But at least his Sharon is still alive. 

(Boomer is dead, she's never coming back.)

He’s lucky. 

Even if he thinks he isn’t. 

*~*

He hates her. 

(He should hate her is more like it.)

Nothing ever happened.

(Those were the best moments of his life.)

He’ll kill her if he sees her again.

(He wants to hold her in his arms and tell her he loves her.)

She can never be forgiven. 

(He’s not sure he can forgive her.)

Lying to others is a special skill everyone should learn. Lying to yourself is an art. But it never truly works.

*~*

On New Caprica she saves his life. 

He’s not sure how he knows it’s her, he just does. Maybe it’s love, maybe Helo would be able to do the same thing with Athena. Or maybe it’s just because no other Eight would save him, no other one would care. 

‘Run.’

It’s obvious she’s staying, it’s obvious this is the end for her. 

He should run.   
He should leave her.   
He should not care. 

But he can’t help it. She’s Boomer. She’s important. She just saved his life. 

So he holds out his hand, ignoring that she tried to kill his father, and says ‘Come with me, Sharon, it will be okay.’

(Because if Athena can prove she’s on their side, surely Boomer can too.)

For one second he thinks she’s going to take his hand, for one second she looks at him with eyes overflowing with love and hope. 

She kisses him, suddenly, softly, and then whispers ‘I can’t.’

And there’s no time to talk, no time to convince her, no time to wonder why. No time to ask, either. 

He leaves her standing on New Caprica. 

He hates himself for it. 

*~*  
He ignores them when they pass him.

He pretends they’re not there. 

He doesn’t look Athena in the eye when he talks to her.   
He knows she thinks it is because he doesn’t trust her, but that isn’t truth. 

It’s because he only sees her when she looks at him.   
And he can’t live like that, he can’t. 

(Because then he’ll have to think about her standing there and he wonders if she made it out, if she’s alive, if the other Cylons hate her.)

*~*

At night he dreams of her. 

He feels her soft lips on his and he’s happy. 

When he wakes he realizes that it wasn’t real.

But she’s out there somewhere, he knows that. And someday he’ll convince her to take his hand. 

Someday they’ll get a second chance.


End file.
